


like proper grown ups

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Bin bags and birthday buddies.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 160
Collections: PhanWorksChallenge - Phil’s 33rd B-Day Count-Down





	like proper grown ups

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the phanworkschallenge Phil birthday countdown!

Phil struggles with the bin bag. He's filled it too full - he always does, and Dan always complains. Dan complained just the night before, eyeing the bin at its limit and telling Phil he needs to change it out before he adds anything else. 

Phil hadn’t. Instead he'd added to it - a newly emptied cereal box, the milk carton. The lid hadn't even attempted to close. He’d sighed and faced his options: take the rubbish out and Dan will never know, or leave it and listen to the lecture later. 

Dan's sleeping and will be for a couple hours more thanks to the recent insomnia kicking up again. It's just a thing, they've both learned to adapt. But if Phil can make this morning go a bit easier for the both of them he wants to do it. 

So Phil carries the slightly smelly bag to the lifts and down to the bin room. Dirty deed done, he heads back upstairs wishing he'd brought his phone with him in that itch under the skin way that happens when he doesn't have it in hand.

The lift dings. He straightens up as two people walk in, a woman holding a young girl’s hand. The girl has a balloon in her other hand and she's wearing a shiny blue dress over leggings. 

"Hi." She stares with big dark eyes. "It's my birthday, did you know?" 

Her mum looks ready to apologize but Phil just smiles at her. "I didn't know! Happy birthday! It's mine in a couple weeks." 

"You must be turning very old, like twelve." She hops up and down, skirt swishing. "Are you going to have a party?" 

Phil grins. "Just a little one. Cake and games with my friends." 

"I love games." She beams. "My party's this weekend. We're going to grown up tea princesses!" 

"That sounds lovely." 

They get off at the next floor. Phil waves goodbye, still smiling. 

Dan's awake and finishing Phil’s cup of coffee when Phil walks back in.

He hands it out to Phil when Phil walks up. "Where were you?" 

"Bins." Phil finishes the last gulp. "Met a princess having a tea party for her birthday. Lucky girl."

"Is that a hint?" Dan asks. “You want tea and cakes? And a tiara?"

"Tea-ara." Phil giggles. "I told her my party was going to be games with friends. I do want the cakes though."

Dan rolls his eyes and yawns. "Fine. Princess gets what princess wants. Hey, Disneyland sells tiaras." 

Phil hits Dan. "No going to Disneyland without me!" 

Dan laughs, lines creasing the corners of his eyes. 

Phil’s in love. 

"Yeah, yeah. Disneyland and IHOP are on the not allowed list, I know." 

Phil stretches. "Princess wants food and to watch an episode of Sword Art Online." 

Dan falls asleep again halfway through, head on Phil's shoulder. Phil doesn't wake him. Dan never naps for long on the sofa like this. Phil sinks in comfy against the cushions and decides to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> [read and reblog on ao3](https://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/190274779110/like-proper-grown-ups-danphil-rated-g-500-words)


End file.
